


Trust Me, Sam

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Recreational Drug Use, Seduction, Sexual Discovery, Sounding, dub con that turns con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s friend won’t stop staring at his mouth and he kinda wants to call him out on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Brady/Sam  
> Also samanddeaninpanties on tumblr!  
> Thanks bloodandcream for your excellent input on this piece!

It starts as a brief touch while passing Brady a Miller High Life at Jess' birthday party. The other man's fingers slide along Sam's and he assumes it's accidental.

Then it escalates to Brady pushing his thigh against Sam's while sitting next to him on the couch. That feels a hell of a lot less innocent. Sam does his best to ignore the heat of his friend's body.

Brady coaxes Sam into sharing a joint after the party dies down and that's when things really get weird. He has no regard for personal space, he moves in so close Sam can smell Brady's aftershave as they take turns inhaling the sweet smoke that has Sam's throat and lungs burning.

His friend won't stop staring at his mouth and he kinda wants to call him out on it.

“What you thinking about, Sammy?”

Sam thickens in his jeans, but it's not enough to give him away.

Just enough that he's aware of how _into_ Brady his body seems to be.

“It's _Sam._ Only Dean gets to call me that.”

Worst possible time to bring up his brother. Also -

_It's Dean's birthday, too, you fuck. Why haven't you called him?_

They don't talk as much as Sam wants, not nearly as much as he wants, but phone calls on holidays and birthdays are a fucking _necessity._ Sam will call his big brother before the night is over. He will.

“Whatever.” Brady grabs his chin, grip hard, almost painful and Sam lets out a sharp exhale. “We should have some fun.”

 _We're at a party, what more do you want_?

Maybe he actually asked the question aloud or maybe Brady can read his thoughts because seconds later Brady unbuttons Sam's jeans without permission.

Would he be angry by Brady's behavior, by his lack of manners if he were sober?

Sam doesn't have much time to obsess about that particular thought because Brady pulls out Sam's traitorous cock and sucks him down in one smooth, practiced motion.

 _Fuck, oh fuck_.

Jess discovers them, of course she fucking does because Brady's blowing Sam in their friend's fucking _living room._

Getting caught makes him feel like a dirty little slut. It also sends him right over the edge, biting his fist to keep from yelling as he spills into Brady's hungry mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Brady is Sam's experiment and he's into some kinky fucking shit.

Some stuff Sam's dabbled in, but never with a guy, obviously. Other things he's never heard of before and it has him unsure, on the edge of finding a way out.

The ending is always the same, though. Brady whispers filth into his ear until he melts and complies.

That's exactly how Sam ends up spread eagle on his kitchen table, immediately regretting his decisions.

“Gonna wreck you,” Brady promises.

Sam's pulse beats wildly in his throat like a trapped bird. If it was anyone else he'd say 'fuck off,' he'd be finished already.

But it's _Brady._ So far, even when he's hurt Sam, he's been right. Sam loves the way he tortures him. Although he's gotta say he's pretty sure he prefers being the one who's doing the torturing.

“Stuff your monster cock.”

_Yeah, about that._

Sam almost covers his crotch.

“Trust me, Sam. I'm a doctor.”

“Pre-med,” Sam corrects. “And forgive me if I'm not overcome with joy by the idea of getting my urethra stretched.”

“And fucked,” Brady adds gleefully, but then in a more serious tone, “you'll fucking love it, Sam. And I won't give you more than you can handle.”

The sterilized sound doesn't look like anything special – straight with a rounded tip and flat end. Apparently, there's quite a variety out there, different sizes and shapes, but Brady's going easy on Sam, at least this time.

It doesn't seem big at all til Sam remembers yet again that it's going in his dick.

Brady lubes up the sound, licking his lips as he positions himself between Sam's legs. The poor lighting makes his eyes look unnaturally black and Sam's gut twists in longing and maybe a hint of fear.

“It's time.”

He pauses a few moments, giving Sam a chance to red light this shit, probably, but Sam doesn't. Then the rod slides in and, much to Sam's surprise, it's easy going. Smooth. There is no pain.

But he can't say there's an overwhelming amount of pleasure either.

All Sam can really focus on is the cool, hard rod inside of him and how full he feels. Brady's moving too fucking slow and it's on purpose, Sam's sure of it. That fucker.

“ _Please._ ”

Holy shit, Sam's _begging._ And he's pretty sure he's begging for more.

“Knew it.”

Brady's so fucking smug as he begins to fuck the sound in and out and the noises Sam makes...

They're whimpers. He's close to breaking already.

It burns, but not in an unpleasant way. Or maybe it doesn't burn, it's his mind struggling to place this entirely new sensation in a place he's not used to being touched.

Whatever the case, it's good. Too good.

“Bigger,” he chokes out, eyes locking on Brady's face. “Gimme a bigger one.”

“That's my boy, you're so good for me, Sam.”

Brady bends to suck a bruise into Sam's inner thigh that makes him feel claimed before gently pulling the sound out, leaving Sam feeling empty and wanting.

“Let's see how much you can take, hmm?”

Brady's eyes are black as pitch as he grabs a bigger sound and Sam almost comes untouched from the sight.

 


End file.
